Sasuke's Confusion
by BloodyDeath106
Summary: This is an add onto the story Gaara's Passion:3 In Sasuke's PV:3 I hope you like it:3 GaaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Wow...this took forever to upload..and it's not even that long...**

**This is a continuation of Gaara's Passion so if you haven't read that, then you're missing the jist of the story:3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for this writing:3**

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and was welcomed to a headache. He moaned and sat up, rubbing his head so he could try and ease himself from the pain.<p>

Sasuke glanced at his surroundings and noticed he was not where he thought he was, but instead in the hospital. The white walls and bright lights told him so. He was cramed in a small uncomfortable bed listening to a hustle going on outside his room. It was starting to annoy him.

He glanced over toward the window from where the bright sun was shinning onto him. He was just expecting maybe a card or two from Sakura, but found more than just that.

He groaned and reached over to the dark bunch of dead roses and pulled a card from the vase.

He crumbled the card and tossed it across the room. "Damn that sand bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?"

There was a knock on the door. "Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"What do you want, Sakura?" He glanced to the doorframe where the pink hair girl stood trying to make it seem like she wasn't carrying another bunch of roses.

"Well, I, uh, wanted to see if you got my cards and other gifts. 'Ya know, to make sure you liked them." She blushed and made her way over to the window frame.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Eeeww! Who brought you these disgusting dead flowers?" She pushed it off to the side so her flowers got more of the sun. "I sure didn't bring them if that's what you're thinking, Sasuke." She gleamed at him and walked over to the side of the bed.

Sasuke leaned over the edge of the bed frame and grabbed the cup of water that awaited his lips. "Why is it that you are here? You annoy me." He took a swing of the water and put the glass back.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing ok, Sasuke." She blushed and stood up. "But it seems that I'm bothering you. So I'll just leave you!" She danced out of the room.

Sasuke pushed his head back and closed his eyes once again. He heard muffled noises from outside the closed door. He could make out Sakura's loud annoying voice and Naruto's pissed voice.

"What happened after I passed out?" Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Tell me if you want more!<strong>

**Again...I'm terribly sorry for not uploading this sooner...**

**It's been forever since I've had time to sit and write, but it seems to me that the more love I get from my audience, the better I lose the writers block and the better I can write:3**

**Thanks for cooperating with me!:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we go! The next chapter! I'm starting to like myself:3 This story might as well be better than the last:3**

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage's Funeral happened in the mist of a rainstorm. Memories of him flashed through every soul that attended.<p>

Naruto, bandaged and hurt from the battle that occurred a few days ago seemed to be affected the most. He regained his once cheerful mood after the storm finished and the funeral session had ended.

Sakura was timid and self absorbed in her memories of Ino and the Hokage.

Sasuke, not as disturbed by the funeral as the blonde boy, remained his quiet self when he returned to his home. Thoughts enslaved his mind.

Fist was the curse mark. It attacked him and he became so weak when the team needed him most. Kakashi Sensei had been going through and sealing off the mark, but, to his disappointment, nothing seemed to be making a permanent keep. This ticked Sasuke off. He needed to rid himself of the mark that Orochimaru placed on him the first time they encountered each other.

Second was the fact that Naruto had beaten Gaara from the last battle. Sasuke wanted to crush Gaara, but it hadn't happened because of the stupid mark that weakened him.

And third…that bastard Gaara touched him. TOUCHED HIM! Sasuke was severely pissed off about that.

He pulled at his hair and sulked on his bed. "This is crap," he mumbled.

He looked out his window at the clouds that slowly passed him. "Gaara," he said to himself. "What does this jackass want?"

He lay down, kicked off his sandals, and took his headband off. A cold sweat streamed down the side of his face and he turned his head to the front of his room.

Sasuke began to think through the occurrences that happened on the battlefield.

Gaara had cornered him and then took advantage of him. Sasuke growled and closed his eyes. Gaara touched him were no 'guy' should've touched him before.

He shivered.

Just the thought of Gaara touching him, it creeps him out. He was straight. Straight as in he only liked girls. Girls that are cool. Not like a Sakura. He didn't like Sakura. Sakura was too annoying and too…too…pink.

But she was one of the better-looking women out there, wasn't she? Sasuke began to question himself.

Ino, the other girl Sakura hung out with, was also popular with the boys in the village. Sasuke sighed. She wasn't that attractive to him though. Most of the women in the village, now that he thought about it, weren't very attractive to him.

He grabbed himself and tried thinking of one of the girls in the village.

Nothing. Everyone was a turn off.

Sasuke grumbled to himself. "This is so low. Touching myself to prove I'm not gay."

He stopped and pulled his attention to his room door. Someone had knocked on his front door. He debated whether he should answer it or if he should just leave the person standing there until he left.

He decided against leaving them for fear that it might be Kakashi Sensei wanting to seal his mark again.

Sasuke pulled his shorts up and quickly walked to the front door.

The person behind the door was quiet so he knew it wasn't Naruto or Sakura, they were quite impatient. He thought that it would be Kakashi, but pushed the thought away when sand started to creep through the crack of the bottom of the door.

Sasuke stood there frozen. His eyes never left the door, there were glued there from some invisible force that refused to give in.

Sasuke took a step forward, but hesitated. He knew who was at the door and he still couldn't pull himself to just leave the boy standing there.

"Get the door, Sasuke," a dark voice growled from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! CLIFF HANGER! Let's see if you want to continue this story:3 Please tell me what you think:3 And maybe I'll give ya a little more of what you want ^u^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

***Chuckles* This will be a good one:3 I hope you guys like cliff hangersO-O**

* * *

><p>The door creaked open, chain lock still in place.<p>

"What do you want, bastard?" Sasuke glared at the red head standing before the doorway.

Gaara just smirked. "Didn't I tell you this before, my little kitten?"

Sasuke took a step back from the doorframe. "Kitten," he thought. "KITTEN?"

Gaara took advantage of the dark haired boys' hesitation and pushed the door until the chain just let loose from the assistance of his sand. "Shall we continue, fluff ball?"

Sasuke fell back and scooted farther back down the hall. "Get out!"

"But that's no fun, now is it?" Gaara shut the door behind him and set his gourd tilted under the knob so it could not be opened. "Let us begin." He walked towards the paralyzed victim, but stopped when the boy took out a kunai.

"Stay back! I'm willing to fight you!" Sasuke stood and held his battle stance. "Get out!"

Gaara again just smirked at the small boy. "But why would I do that? I'm missing this great opportunity if I do." He continued forward, grasping the black haired boys' hand. "Put that away. You might hurt yourself."

Sasuke stabbed forward with the kunai, but missed terribly when Gaara twisted his hand pulling Sasuke close enough for both of their chests to collide.

"Let go you bastard!" Sasuke struggled against Gaara's grip, but the redhead held still gripping the boy's hand harder until Sasuke shrieked in pain against his hand being crushed.

"Just drop it." Gaara glanced backward to the kunai. "It would be a shame to see that wonderful hand of yours broken and in a cast."

Sasuke held on, but, feeling his bones twist under the pressure, he dropped the knife. "Bastard!"

Gaara smiled and grabbed the boys other hand closing the gap between the two of them. "Now that that is out of the way, shall we?" Gaara pressed forward and smothered Sasuke's lips with his own.

Sasuke struggled under the weight of the kiss and pulled back enough to bight the redhead's top lip creating a stream of blood.

Gaara, shocked at the outburst, dropped Sasuke's hands and put his fingers to his wound. "So," he chuckled. "You want it that way?"

Sasuke took a step back. "That way," he thought to himself. Then turned and ran for his back exit, his only hope of getting out of this. He knew how strong this boy was from their last encounter, and, from the wounds on Naruto, he expected him to be even stronger.

"Come now." Sasuke stopped in his tracks and starred at the boy that now blocked his path to his back door. "Don't run away, kitten. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Sasuke hesitated and turned to run again, but slipped on the rug below him tumbling to the cold wood below him. He grunted and turned to lie on his back, but before he could get up, the redhead was on him again.

"See." Gaara pressed his body against the black haired boys' chest and pinned him to the floor. "Didn't I tell you that you would hurt yourself if you weren't careful?" He pushed his lips to Sasuke's again, but, this time, he let his upper lip enter the boy's mouth so Sasuke could get a taste of his tamer's blood.

Sasuke gagged at the taste of the bitter red substance that now trickled down his tongue.

Gaara pulled back a little allowing his eyes to look through the other boy's eyes. His stare was intense, but he didn't have anything to say to the dark haired boy. Gaara just laid there waiting for Sasuke's response.

Sasuke, confused on the extreme levels, squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the eyes of the redhead on his face, analyzing, but Sasuke didn't dare continue to look Gaara in the eyes. He feared what the redhead would do next.

Sasuke heard the boy sigh. "You must know what I want, kitten." Sasuke kept his eyes shut. "Come now kitty." Gaara leaned in to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "Please your owner."

Sasuke felt the lips of the redhead on his ear turning into a smirk. Sasuke's head spun in circles. He didn't know what to do. Feared that if he did anything, he would lose his sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHA! COMMENT!<strong>

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, OR JUST TELL ME THAT YOU HATE MY CLIFF HANGERS AND THAT I SHOULD STOP!**

**Lol but no matter how many times you tell me I shouldn't do cliff hangers, they will pop up and keep you on the edge of your seat, nose bleeding still:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very devious:3 I really hope this story is to your liking:3 Cuz i know its to my liking:3 I mean I did write it, but why not share it with my audience? You guys must like this:3 It brings me great pleasure(and Sasuke pleasure) that you continue reading this:3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The dark haired boy struggled with the redhead's grip on his wrists. He couldn't become free. Sasuke felt a drop of sweat slip down the side of his cheek. He was thinking about this for far too long.<p>

Gaara was becoming impatient and started to nibble on Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke was taken aback and tilted his head trying to cut the redheads area off so he couldn't reach the dark haired boy's ear anymore.

Gaara grumbled. "Don't disappoint me." His words were dark and quite antagonizing.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes and starred at the boy on top of him. His eyes wanted to glare at the boy, but they refused to. Sasuke's mind was so confused with his emotions that all his eyes showed were the feelings his soul couldn't express. Sasuke's dark eyes showed confusion, but somehow they were also mixed with a tone of passion.

"What's with that face?" Gaara felt the struggle of the boy's body stop.

"Face?" Sasuke looked at the boy with more confusion.

What Sasuke had yet to realize was the blush that started to cross his cheeks.

Gaara smiled and put his forehead against Sasuke's. "Am I turning you on?" He whispered.

Sasuke, stunned with the words that came out of the devious boy's mouth, took a sharp breath. His face started to shade a deeper red and he turned his head away from Gaara's.

Gaara chuckled. "Seems like I've given my kitten a weak point." The boy leaned in and kissed Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke trembled. A wave of pleasure flew through the boy's body and he pulled his neck further away from the redhead's allowing more access this time.

Gaara smiled against the boy's skin. "Are you giving up on resisting, kitty?" He licked downwards towards Sasuke's shirt. "Or do you just enjoy this so much that your body is going numb?"

Sasuke shuttered.

Gaara's tongue circled a vein on the dark haired boy's neck.

A moan escaped the victim's mouth. Sasuke's body had gone numb and blood started to rush down to his lower muscle. He couldn't believe that his body was actually enjoying this tortuous treatment.

Gaara took advantage of the boy's pause in motion and ripped the black shirt from the boy's limbs. Sasuke still hadn't changed from the funeral this morning.

Sasuke's back arched as the redhead worked his tongue across the dark hair boy's chest.

Gaara stopped holding Sasuke's wrists and moved one of his hands to a hardened nipple on the dark haired boy's body.

More moaning came from the lips of Sasuke as his body become more numb. "S-stop," he quivered.

Gaara stopped his lips, but continued to work on the nipple with his hand. "Stop?" Gaara leaned in to Sasuke's face. "But you're enjoying this so much. Do you want the pleasure of me touching you to stop?"

Sasuke didn't have time to respond when the redhead's lips crashed down on his with force and passion. Gaara's lips just pushed Sasuke's, but he didn't start making out with him.

Sasuke was annoyed with the pause in the devil's lips. He knew he was just falling into the trap, but he couldn't just not do anything. His body was already a prisoner.

Sasuke's lips began to move with Gaara's. Tongues moving in and out of each of the boy's mouths creating saliva trails along each of their lips. Sasuke's arms moved on their own and slipped around the redheads neck pulling the boy closer to him.

Gaara was smiling the whole time while he enjoyed playing with both of the boy's nipples.

When Sasuke pulled back for air, Gaara didn't hesitate. He moved his head downwards and licked the boy's chest again moving further down slowly.

Sasuke moaned and released his hands from around the redhead's neck. He pulled one of his arms over his forehead while the other hand grasped the rug below him.

Gaara stopped and looked to the dark haired boy's deep red face. "Shall I continue?" He started to lick the boy's belly button while starring him in the eyes.

Sasuke moaned more. He couldn't form the right words. His body just stopped listening to reason when the devious boy's tongue started to trace down his chest. Sasuke just starred at the boy licking him, then, as if on command, his head nodded slowly.

Gaara smirked and tugged lightly on the dark haired boys shorts. "I want to hear it with your voice, kitten."

Sasuke's face started to turn a darker shade. "Y-y-yes," he whispered.

Gaara, intent on making his victim struggle, tugged again on the shorts. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENT!<strong>

**Tell me you hate me, tell me you want more, tell me your feelings! Sasuke will suffer the wait of release if you don't make good responses:3**

**I hope this was to your liking:3**

**I'll keep the chapters up if you keep commenting:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you guys loved my last cliff hanger:3 Cuz I know how much you love them:3 They just keep you wanting more don't they?**

**Lol You also probably want me to stop doing that...OH WELL!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled his arm over his eyes and gripped the rug until his knuckles turned white.<p>

Gaara, amused, repeated, "What do you want me to do?"

The dark haired boy's heart started to pound harder. He was too embarrassed as it was. He was being touched by another boy, and enjoying it!

Sasuke's breathing picked up. He knew what he wanted, but, as he tried to keep his mental sanity, he just couldn't say it. He couldn't bring his voice to repeat what his thoughts wanted. What his body needed.

Gaara was starting to get annoyed. He released his grip on the boy's pants. In return to his action, Sasuke's eyes shot out from under his clenched arm. Gaara slightly smirked, but couldn't hold his grin. The redhead didn't like to wait so he lifted the dark haired boys lower back and brought Sasuke up into a sitting position.

Sasuke's legs dangled beside the redhead's waist. They were both pressed to each other, faces a tongues' length apart.

Sasuke's heart picked up again. His arms just lay at his side, numb to the bone.

Gaara starred the other boy in the eyes. "I don't like waiting, kitten. Give me an answer."

Sasuke gulped loudly. He had to answer this lunatic before he lost an arm or something close. He dropped his head to Gaara's shoulder and grasped the other leaving only one hand left. Slowly he lifted his hand and lead Gaara's hand to the boy's shorts. "P-p…" Sasuke struggled. "P-please…please m-my body…"

Sasuke's face burned up as Gaara gripped where the dark haired boy's hand led his.

"That's more like it," Gaara whispered into Sasuke's exposed ear.

Sasuke moaned as the redhead started to rub the bulging muscle.

Gaara started to remove the dark haired boy's shorts and boxers leaning him down to allow easy access.

Sasuke starred at the devious male in front of him as he too removed his clothing. The dark haired boy tilted his head back and starred at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was letting this devil do this to him.

Gaara watched as the boy below him gazed to the ceiling. He smiled. "I hope you enjoy your treat, kitty."

Gaara's hand moved to the boy's waist as he pulled him closer.

Sasuke, caught off guard, felt the wind pulled out of him as the redhead kissed him furiously.

Both of their body's collided creating one as each of them kissed with passion. Tongues entered and exited. Lips intertwined. And Sasuke's head spun with enjoyment.

Gaara pulled back from the other boy's lips and worked his way down the cheek bone and neck, all the while, Sasuke moving his neck outward to allow the redhead passage downwards.

Gaara licked by the dark haired boy's collar bone and kissed. Then moved to the boy's chest. Kissing a trail down the center.

Sasuke moaned as Gaara worked on a hardened nipple swirling his tongue around and sucking while he kissed it. More blood rushed to Sasuke's prostate. Not only did his muscle grow during the action of the redhead, but also the muscle grew on the devious redhead.

Sasuke's growing erection pressed against Gaara's lower chest as the redhead moved Sasuke's body, getting lower and lower every second he kissed skin.

Heavy breathing and moaning came from Sasuke's lips. His mind twisted and curved as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

A hand grasped the pulsing member and Sasuke's back arched as a new sensation overwhelmed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked this one:3 I barely was even thinking when I wrote this:3<strong>

**Just enjoy yourselves but make sure you clean your nose bleeds when you're done.**

**I don't like messes *devious grin***

**COMMENT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this one:3 It maybe a little bit shorter than the normal size that I've been uploading, bbbbuuuutttttt~ it should be a good one!**

**READ AND ENJOY THE NOSE BLEEDING! And maybe a laugh or too:3 Ant another cliff hanger:3**

* * *

><p>Sasuke moaned as the redhead began to rub the member on the boy below him.<p>

The dark haired boy gripped the rug tighter as Gaara leaned in and began to kiss Sasuke again. He licked the out side of the dark haired boy's mouth and began sucking on the lower lip keeping a steady motion of pumping Sasuke's cock.

The redhead stopped kissing the dark haired boys lips and began to move to nibbling on his ear lobe. Gaara smirked at the boy below him, enjoying the pain on the dark haired boy's face.

Sasuke groaned. "What?"

The redhead gazed into the boy's eyes. "It seems as though we have a visitor." His smirk grew as he stood.

Sasuke, left in his nude, glared at the fully dressed boy before him. "What do you mean, bastard?" He sat up and winced at the pain growing in his manhood.

Gaara, pleased with his work, shrugged and headed to the front door for his gourd while Sasuke glared at the floor.

Sasuke heard the front door open and the words the devious child said sent glass down the dark haired boys back. "Hello there, Sakura."

Sasuke scrambled to his feet loosing all the blood from his face and lower muscle. He tripped over his clothes, but managed to keep his balance as he ran to his room and slammed the door shut behind him racing to his closet.

"Sasuke? You in there?" Sakura's voice penetrated the thin wood causing Sasuke's hands to stop fidgeting through to find something to put on.

"Y-yea, what do you want, Sakura!" Sasuke found his boxers and pulled shorts on over top of them.

"I was just wondering how you were doing."

"I'm fine! Get out of my house, Sakura!" Sasuke opened his room's door and stalked pass Sakura in just his shorts. "I don't need you disrupting my rest!" He moved to the kitchen and went to his fridge to distract his mind from Sakura and the devious redhead boy that just invaded his body.

Sakura stood by the kitchen entrance and didn't say a word to the boy she was looking at.

Sasuke pulled out a carton of milk and began to gulp as much down as he could. He closed the door and placed the carton on the counter. "What are you staring at, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head very slowly. "I thought it was weird that Gaara would be visiting you after the exams…" She hesitated and covered her mouth slowly.

"What is it? Geez, can't you keep your cool ever?" Sasuke took hold of the carton again to take another swing of the milk.

"It's…it's just that…you're covered with bruises, Sasuke."

The dark haired boy spit the liquid from his mouth and across his kitchen floor. "WHAT?"

"You didn't realize, Sasuke?"

"G-get out!" The stammering boy pushed the pink chick to his front door.

"But, Sasuke!" Confusion erupted on the girls face.

"GO!" Sasuke slammed the door in the Sakura's face and slid down the doorframe to the floor. "Bruises?" The boy pushed to his feet and ran to the bathroom mirror.

The dark haired boy that stood before Sasuke was covered with hickies.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe:3 I hope you like the little twist and maybe...you're angry with me...BUT!<strong>

**That doesn't matter! You must have enjoy'ed this one!**

**COMMENT PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hahahahahaha! Sorry this took so long...and its just a filler too...**

**Nothing too good in this chapter but it keeps the story going!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stayed in his house all day. He missed his lesson with Kakashi and the mission to help the new Hokage with setting up her office. Sasuke spent most of the day in the bathroom trying to get rid of all the hickies covering his pale skin.<p>

After attempting multiple tricks to removing hickies, Sasuke gave up. The broken blood vessels wouldn't disappear.

Sasuke gave up on trying to rid himself of the cursed marks. He climbed into bed in just his boxers and passed out. He was exhausted and didn't want to think of the day's happenings.

When he woke in the morrow, sun shone in on the boy's body, glistening from the sweat droplets that formed from the previous night. He had had a nightmare, or so he thought, about Gaara and some disturbing occurrences. Nevertheless, he thought about his dream. Sasuke shivered and rolled over in his bed. The dark haired boy realized that it wasn't a nightmare or a horrible dream.

"I'm going to make him pay," Sasuke growled to himself.

The raven haired boy stood and sulked over to his closet. It was going to be a long day, what with a new mission and all. Kakashi had told him about it earlier. Sasuke told Kakashi that he wasn't dressed when the man knocked on his door. Of course, the pervert didn't care for nudity so the teacher insisted that it was all right. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for more questions and argued with the man from behind the door until Kakashi told him what he came to tell the raven.

Sasuke pulled his final piece of clothing over his head and left his house for the long hours with Sakura and Naruto.

Through out the whole mission Sakura kept eyeing Sasuke weirdly, as if he was a piece of meat. Something that a dog wanted, but didn't want to touch in fear of getting in trouble.

It annoyed the dark haired boy to the fullest. He couldn't take it anymore! He just wanted to get revenge on that bastard devil headed boy for violating him. It just wasn't right and Sasuke just wanted to punch the boy in the face.

Naruto watched in silence as Sasuke stared down at the ground below. They had finished their mission helping Lady Tsunade and were on their way back to their homes. Naruto had seen Sasuke focused on things before, but not this terrifying before. The dark haired boy just looked like he was about to explode on contact. He had been that way for the entire day. It was starting to worry the blond boy.

Upon returning to his home, Sasuke made himself something to eat. A simple sandwich, something he was craving all day for some apparent reason.

After he finished his meal, Sasuke went to his room and slumped in his bed. He hated to admit it, but he was exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally as well. His physical imparity was from the long work out that Kakashi had prepared for him earlier that day and from all the thinking he did on the mission.

Lady Tsunade just needed the team to move some of her books around and Naruto did pretty much all of it. Sakura and the dark haired boy just sat and watched as the blond did everything. Sakura just stared at Sasuke, imagining a life with the sexy boy. Sasuke ignored her eyes completely and planned his revenge on the devil boy.

Sasuke had came up with multiple ways to get back at the redhead boy. He was tempted to even chop off Gaara's dick if it made Sasuke feel better. The dark haired boy felt better just coming up with that idea.

The raven turned onto his stomach. His body was flipped so that his head was at the foot of the bed. He stared at the pile of books on the floor in front of him. He had read every single one of them at least three times.

Sasuke sighed. "Time to get more books, I suppose." He climbed off the bed and grabbed his wallet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this one is done! Hope to get more up soon!<strong>

**COMMENT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Got the next one up:3 I have more time now that it's summer so I hope to finish this story before I head off to Europe for a family visit:3**

**Read and enjoy this chapter:3**

* * *

><p>The dark haired boy skimmed isle after isle in desperate attempts to clear the store before anyone could talk to him. Unsatisfied with the store, he couldn't find anything to his liking. Nothing suited his taste in anyway what so ever. This pissed the raven boy off so much.<p>

Sighing, Sasuke figured the best way to get a good book was get the front cashier to give him a book stored in the back. In the years that the boy has searched for books, he found out that multiple stores hid good books in the back rooms. The only problem was to convince the person in front of that room to give him a good book.

Cursing to himself, the dark haired boy walked to the cash register in the front. There stood a blond chick twirling her hair as she flipped through a magazine, bored. Sasuke smiled inwardly. "This is going to be much easier that it needs to be."

As Sasuke approached the counter, the girl took a double take and focused all her attention on the boy that now closed the space between them. She hadn't realized that the Uchiha had walked into the store. Her face turned a shade of pink as she grinned at the boy. "Hello," she said a little too excitedly. "Did you find everything ok?"

Sasuke, being the 'gentleman' he is, talked to her in the smoothest voice he could conjure up. "Well, actually, that's why I came to you."

The girl kept the grin glued on her mouth and tilted her head. "What do you mean? Could you not find the book you wanted?"

Sasuke placed his hand on the counter and watched as the eyes of the girl follow his fingers as he began to tap on the surface. "Well, I just couldn't find anything that caught my interest." Sasuke smirked. "But, you on the other hand, have my complete interest."

The girl turned tomato red. She had to take a step back to balance herself on her feet. She couldn't be seriously hearing what the boy was saying and was trying to process what her ears had picked up. "E-excuse me," she stuttered.

Sasuke grinned. "You heard me, darling." He moved so that both his arms were on the counter now. "So, as I was saying," he slipped his right hand to the girls that rested on the magazine in front of her and grasped it. "Could you help me find what I was looking for?"

The girl's eyes were staring that the pale, glorious hand that now grasped hers. All she could do was nod.

Sasuke smiled. "Wonderful!" He took his hand back, but, reaching over the counter, he moved it to the girl's cheek. "Could you go into your back room then and grab me one of your darkest books? It would be wonderful if you could, sweetie." He started to stroke the girl's cheek with his thumb. She gulped, but nodded. "Thank you, gorgeous!"

She clumsily walked to the door that separated the store from the better books. Once she disappeared into its depths, Sasuke began to glare at the door. "I'm going to have to soap out my mouth later," he mumbled.

When the girl returned with an Edgar Alan Poe book, she rung it up with out speaking to the boy and placed it into the bag telling him what he owed. He realized she put a discount on the thing and he smirked. "Too wonderful," he thought.

She thanked him for his service and without another word, the raven haired boy left the store in a rush. "Finally!" He sulked into a café and ordered a coffee. He sat there and read, soaking up the sun's rays, as he sipped on his drink. It has been a while since he's been able to do this. He wasn't just going to allow that redhead to walk all over his life and ruin his alone time.

By the time the sun started to set, Sasuke had finished just about half of his book and four coffees. He was starting to get bored with the scenery. The dark haired boy stood and grabbed his book, ready to leave.

As the sun vanished behind the forests, Sasuke was just about home when the boy saw Naruto.

"Sasuke!" The blond bounded up from steps and up to the boy. "What you doing out so late?" The boy grinned with all his teeth and tilted his head.

"Hn," was the raven's only answer. Sasuke continued to walk, ignoring the joyful boy. This isn't what he had in mind when he decided to take the long way home.

"Aw, come on. It's not that hard of a question." The blond continued to follow Sasuke as he attempted to leave the boy standing where he was.

Sasuke glared at the boy. "That's not the point, dobe." He moved Naruto out of the way as he made his way down the steps towards his 'humble abode'. "It's the fact that it's just 'pointless' to answer you. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving." Sasuke pushed pass the blond and continued forward to the door of his place.

With a pouting face placed upon the blonds lips, Naruto crossed his arms. "You're never fun, Sasuke."

"Whatever," the dark haired boy mumbled. He unlocked the door and let himself in to the dark rooms of his home. He threw himself on his couch and flicked on a lamp. Opening his book again, Sasuke read.

Sasuke read about thirty pages when he heard a knock on his door. Grumbling to himself, Sasuke got up and went to the door.

When he opened the door, he was welcomed with blue eyes that seemed to spark a greater level of annoyance than that of what he was already feeling. "Not you again, teme."

Naruto just grinned wider. "Hey, bastard!"

"Tck. What do you want this time?" Sasuke slouched against the doorframe and glared at the boy.

"Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and I are all going to Karaoke Night at the Raman shop." He tilted his head as he always did and asked a stupid question, "You wanna join us?"

Sasuke did a face palm. "This is what I was disturbed for?" He removed his hand and rubbed his temples. "No, now go away and don't come asking me again you moron."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "You're just missing out on a lot of fun. You're loss then!" Naruto cheered himself back up again and dashed from the house to go meet the friends waiting in the distance.

Sighing, Sasuke closed his door again and plopped back down on his couch, reading, yet again. He hoped that that would be his last disturbance for the night.

As he continued with his story, he figured that the book engulfed his senses. That was good, though. He needed the book to do just that: distract him from thoughts, take him away from the reality of the life he was now living, and bring him to the world of fantasies. Sasuke smirked. He was thinking like a chick. "How lame," he thought.

After finishing the last chapter that he wanted to read, Sasuke walked over to his kitchen to grab a drink.

There was a loud bang on his front door. Sasuke cursed to himself. "That moron better not be back to bug me. I'll ring his neck." Carrying his drink to the door, he got an unwelcome shiver up his spine. The dark haired boy wasn't sure why. He shrugged the feeling from his back and opened the door. "What is it this ti-"

"Long time, Sasuke," a dark voice crept in from the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry...it's another filler. But you know what? I left a little cliff hanger for you:3 And sorry for the long-ness(chuckle), just needed to get everything in there(giggle).<strong>

**Again with these? . I know right? But you'll keep reading. Cuz that's how good the next chapter will be:3 I assure you:3**

**Keep some tissues handy:3 You'll need a whole package:3**

**COMMENT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that this one isn't that long...**

**It's just the way I'm going to update until I can get a full thought process:3 Ya know? Bits and pieces come to me, but never the full picture... I wonder why...**

**Oh well! Read and enjoy the torture! Or enjoy the torture of someone else:3**

**Oh, and here's a picture to enjoy too:3 at deviantart, but at username natred106 and put this at the end to help find the picture cuz the URL isn't uploading on this: /gallery/#/d4wfom3**

* * *

><p>Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Bastard, what are you doing back here?" Sasuke growled at the redhead that now stood in his doorway.<p>

The boy just shrugged and pushed past the pissed off raven haired boy. "Maybe it has to do with how you openly ignored me this afternoon to go flirt." He pulled the gourd from his back and placed it by the kitchen never once taking his eyes from his prey. "Or maybe it's because we never finished the other day. The chick that disturbed us was very rude. Don't you think?" The devil smirked and moved to the couch Sasuke was just on.

"Teme! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke slammed the door and squeezed the glass in his hand spilling its contents on the wooden floor.

Gaara smirked and plopped himself onto the couch crossing his legs over one of the armrests. "I'm relaxing at my lover's house. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Sasuke growled. "Like hell! Get your ass off of my couch!" Sasuke stomped over to the piece of furniture and hurled his glass at the boy in front of him.

Sand swarmed the air around the red head and clasped the glass. Gaara stared at the object that now hovered in front of him. "That could've really hurt me." Gaara frowned and sat up on the couch taking the glass in his hand observing the furious boy across from him. "Did you really intend to hurt me?" He crashed the glass to the floor in front of the dark haired boy. "I hope I'm just imagining that."

Sasuke stepped back as the glass shattered across the floor and around where he stood. He watched as sand circled his feet making sure none of the glass pierced his skin.

"I, on the other hand, would never do such a thing to my kitten." The devil haired boy stood and walked over to the tense Sasuke. "You're skin is too precious to mark up."

Sand gripped at the dark haired boy's feet making his feet unmovable. "Bastard! Let me loose!" Gaara smiled and clasped Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes grew with rage. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke's arm pulled the cursed hand from his shoulder and he threw it at the red head's side.

Gaara made a pouting face. "That was cruel," he mumbled. He looked at his prey and watched as the boy struggled with keeping his balance. "Should I release you?" He pondered aloud.

"Yes!" Sasuke squirmed and his body tilted him backwards. "Let me go!" Sasuke slowly fell backwards to the ground, the sand at his feet letting loose only when the boy hit the hard floor then tightening again.

"Hmm. Maybe that'll teach you?" Gaara crouched. "Can we play now, kitty?" The boy smirked as he drew his hand to Sasuke's stomach.

"Like hell!" The raven haired boy swatted away the red head's hand.

Gaara frowned. "Aw. That's no way to treat your master, fluff ball."

"Mast-What the hell are you on!" Sasuke glared at the boy next to him. "Let me loose so I can kick your ass!"

Gaara shook his head. "Now that's just not nice."

Sand slowly crept up Sasuke's wrists and wrapped around the joints like chains. "What the?" Sasuke pulled at his arms, but could only go so far until the sand pulled at his skin. "Fuck! You asshole!"

The devil haired boy grinned and continued his action before he was interrupted.

Sasuke struggled with his arms as the boy slipped his shirt up, slowly pulling the fabric up to the dark haired boy's neck. "Stop it, bastard! I'm going to kill you!" The boy pulled at his arms and shivered under the cold touch of the hands that now tugged at his shorts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys are liking the cliff hangers! Cuz its gonna be happening a lot until I get the big picture in my head...or until I get to the juicy scene:3<strong>

**ANY WHO! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't need those tissues yet, but hold onto them cuz you will!**

**COMMENT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the loooonnngggg wait...**

**I've just been busy...and...my computer got taken away from me...so...that was also a factor...but here it is! Up and full of YAOI! Or lemon...**

**IDK which category you would put it in...but just...just read and comment...tell me your thoughts:3**

* * *

><p>"The fuck do you think you're doing, teme!" Sasuke squirmed and tugged at the 'chains' that refused to let him move any further than about two inches. "Don't go there!"<p>

The red head tugged at Sasuke's shirt with one hand and his shorts with the other. "Which will go first, I wonder?" Gaara grinned as he watched the dark haired boy's eyes widen. "Hmm. Why don't we remove them both at the same time? Shall we begin, then?"

"Don't you dar-" Sasuke gasped as sand slipped under fabric rubbing against skin.

"That sure got you to shut up, kitten." Gaara grinned and removed his hands from the body to watch his artwork come alive.

"Bastard!" Sasuke's back arched as more sand slithered it way up through his shorts and to his shirt.

"Bastard? That's not nice," the red head mumbled. The devil's hand placed a finger between Sasuke's eyebrows. "Don't do that to your glabella. Your face will freeze like that."

"Glabella? The fuck man!" Sasuke shook his head to remove Gaara's finger.

The devil haired boy removed his hand, but only to put it back on the pale boy's stomach. "I think that it's about time to get rid of this bothersome clothing of yours." As the boy said this, the sand that slithered under the fabric ripped upward removing whatever was on the boy causing the trapped prey to gasp. "There, that's a lot better." Gaara smirked and repositioned himself over the dark haired boy; his body locking Sasuke in like a cage.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke struggled with his arms again and glared at the boy over him. "Is this some sort of joke to you?"

"Joke?" Gaara smirked. "But if this is suck a joke, then why do you like this so much?" The red head's hand slide down the boy's center and glided across a strong muscle down south.

Sasuke gasped and his back arched to the feeling of the hand. "Basta-" The boy was cut off with a moan as the devil moved his hand again to grasp the growing muscle.

"That's more like it," Gaara whispered.

The dark haired boy's back arched as pleasure filled his system. Sasuke was mentally kicking himself, but somehow he really didn't care about what was happening to him. His hands gripped the air and came crashing down to the floor.

The red head snickered as he watched the boy with amusement. He was having fun with his new 'boy toy'. Gaara began to pump Sasuke's member slowly moving his head to whisper into the dark haired boy's ear, "You seem to be enjoying this, kitty."

The raven glared at the boy above him as he breathed heavily. "S-stop this," he choked out.

The red head smirked. "But why would I do that? You seem to like this a lot." As the boy said that, he started to move his hand quicker and harder, making the boy under him moan with pleasure as his mind swept with confusion and excitement of the newfound pleasure entering his body. At this rate, Sasuke knew he couldn't last much longer. It was a wonderful feeling and he hated to admit that this was something that took his attention away from his anger.

Sasuke shut his eyes tight and involuntarily moved his hips up. Gaara smiled as his hand was welcomed to more skin. "What's this? Have you given up on fighting already?" Gaara lowered his head greeting warm lips with his own. Sasuke didn't refuse the mouth that now attacked his. The red head moved his lips in tune with his pumping hand keeping a steady beat.

Sasuke's back arched letting a moan escape between his lips, and without warning, his seed spilled all over the devil's hand and up Sasuke's stomach.

Gaara smirked separating the kiss letting Sasuke pant heavily. "You enjoyed it that much, kitten?" The red head brought his hand to his mouth and licked the warm substance. "Even more delicious than I thought it would be."

The raven haired boy glared at the devil. "What kind of comment is that suppose to be, teme?"

Gaara chuckled and continued to lick his fingers clean. "You have that face again, kitty. I told you what would happen if you keep your brows in that kind of spot."

Sasuke held his stare on the boy feeling heat return to his body. Watching the red head lick his fingers brought that warmth. Sasuke lowered his eyes as Gaara's smile widened.

"Do you enjoy watching me?" Gaara moved again so that his mouth hovered over his prey. "Shall I do something else to you that will make your blush deepen?" The red head's lips parted Sasuke's as he shared another passionate kiss.

Sasuke's head spun with thoughts. He couldn't stop his mouth or his will to want to run his fingers through the red locks that fell perfectly from the devil's head. The thought of placing his cock into Gaara's ass and fucking him until the sun came up kept entering the raven's mind. It threatened to drive Sasuke completely insane.

The red head removed his lips from the boy and smiled as he let Sasuke breath in deep breaths. "This is quite a lovely sight. Did you know that, kitty?" Gaara shifted and took one of Sasuke's chained hands. "Do you know what your body is doing to me right now, my little toy?" The sand gave way as Gaara guided Sasuke's hand to the growing bulge in his pants.

Sasuke pulled back and the sand retreated to its original length keeping the raven haired boy locked in place. He hadn't wanted to move away from the other boy's part, but it just hadn't felt right deep in the back of his mind.

"Why did you pull away, kitten? The look in your eyes told me you wanted to feel more." Gaara smiled as he watched the raven's eye's widen. "Maybe you can satisfy me as I have for you." The red head moved to the lower half of the boy's body. "Shall we reposition ourselves to a more comfortable position, then?"

Sasuke gulped. He hadn't planned this male would be so dirty. The red head was becoming somewhat alluring and tempting. Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually doing this with one of his enemies. Let alone with a man. His mind rushed. It wasn't in his character to be doing this sort of stuff, so why was he here currently enjoying himself in this kind of situation?

Sasuke watched as the sand slid from his skin and gathered around the boy below him. "Can we continue this without you provoking me, kitty?"

Sasuke sat up not caring about the glares coming from the boy in front of him now. He rubbed his head and stared at the clump of clothing that lingered by his couch. "This isn't right," he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like? Do you like? Specially the cliff hanger! RIGHT! Lol I'll get more up soon! How are those tissue's holding up? You're gonna need more:3<strong>

**COMMENT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long to upload...I started, finished, this around 1 am and when I read over it the next day...I had to fix a LOT!**

**That's what happens when a person's mind goes blank...I guess...but here it is!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned to look at the devil sitting furiously in front on him. "I'm not suppose to think that that is sexy…" he thought. "But, here he is, in all his glory, making me think differently." Sasuke shivered and slumped over, his head in his hands and eyes staring at his half erect member. "These thoughts are stupid," he mumbled.<p>

He heard Gaara shift positions, but didn't dare look up. Sasuke knew he was about to do something stupid, but, somewhere in the back of his head, he also knew it wasn't wrong. The raven decided it wasn't time to think and confuse himself even more. He just wanted to go with what his body wanted instead of fighting the urges.

Sasuke shifted himself so that he was looking at the red head. Gaara had his eyes shut tight and was rubbing his brows furiously. The raven gulped and moved onto his hands and knees. He hesitated, but slowly made his way over to where Gaara sat, impatiently. The red head was definitely not pleased with what Sasuke had done. The raven cleared his mind and knew he was going to regret was he was about to do.

With all his strength, the boy stretched across the wooden floor and to the devil boy. The stern look on Gaara's face made the raven slightly scared for his life. It was apparent that the red head didn't enjoy being rejected like that.

Ignoring the facial expression on the devil's face, Sasuke reached up with his arms and pulled himself into a tight hug around Gaara's neck.

There was a startling gasp and the red head sat upright, but didn't make a move on Sasuke. The raven was slightly confused with this. He couldn't understand why Gaara didn't do anything. Wasn't the red head the one suppose to be the one to do everything in this new situation? Didn't he start this?

Sasuke pulled back slightly only to be captured by lips. It was a quick kiss, but, as Gaara stopped the kiss, Sasuke was pulled on top of him and to the floor.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly in anticipation of what would happen next, but still the red head did nothing. Frustrated, Sasuke opened his eyes only to see that The boy was smirking at him, like he had anticipated the raven's reactions.

"What are you going to do now, kitten?" The devil raised his hand and moved a miss placed hair from Sasuke's eyes. "Please, I'm just here for your entertainment. Like a ball of string for my lovely cat." Gaara chuckled when he saw the glare coming from the boy. "Or I could just leav-"

The red head was cut off by lips. Sasuke didn't realize what he was doing until it was done. His hands moved on their own; his lips keeping contact with the moist devil's; his fingers traveling down the skirt of his attacker; his cock becoming more erect with everything that he involuntarily did.

Sasuke did something then, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. His mind was racing, circles over and over again. He knew he shouldn't be doing this and it was starting to invade his thoughts constantly.

The red head flinched and groaned turning over out from underneath Sasuke and into a ball. The raven didn't move. His eyes were still shut tight, but he was shivering. Sand had started to crawl up his legs, but he didn't even realize they were there until words came out of Gaara's bloodied mouth.

"What are you trying to pull here, kitten?" From the looks Gaara, from him holding his crotch and rubbing blood from his lips, Sasuke could tell his was in deep shit now. He had probably bitten the devil's lip without realizing it and then gripped to hard on Gaara's crotch.

Sasuke started to feel a headache coming. Gaara's lips were like heaven when they touched his, but he didn't know why he had bitten the lusciousness that brought him to that heaven. It was as if he were flying with new feelings. And for the growing erection in Gaara's pants, he was totally at a loss of words to why he would even think about hurting that pleasure tool.

Sasuke glanced over to the devil. Gaara had a look of surprise on his face instead of the welcomed anger that the raven was sure that he gave the boy.

"That look in your eye," Gaara sat up. "You're trying to figure something out, aren't you?" He scooted over to where the raven still remained on his hands and knees. "The sharingan."

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHAT? CLIFF HANGER! Like always. I hope you enjoyed reading this:3 Not the biggest nose bleed...if you ask me...maybe I'll make it wore in the next chapter. If I've kept you interested in this story;3<strong>

**COMMENT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soory! It's been too long! Been busy with a bunch of things! Life has just gotten so much more complicated! I hope you guys haven't forgot about this story! Please read and enjoy as the nosebleeds continue on :3 I'm quite sure though that all of you don't mind too much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The red head placed his finger tips upon the lower part of Sasuke's eye. The raven didn't move at the touch of Gaara's fingers. Sasuke tried to figure out why his eyes activated the sharingan. He didn't remember calling forth the jutsu, it had just happened.<p>

"This is a very interesting situation you've just put yourself in, kitty." Gaara moved forward, pushing the still frozen raven with him. "This makes being with you even better."

Sasuke flinched when his back met the cold ground again. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to rid himself of the sharingan. Gaara took advantage of the raven by leaning in and kissing Sasuke's now shut eyes.

Sasuke pushed his thoughts away and cleared his mind. He moved his stiff arms and locked them around Gaara's neck, pulling himself closer whilst the red head stared intently at the raven's actions.

Sasuke's mind went blank as he brought his lips to the devil's and began to maneuver the lips with his own. His tongue slipped in and twirled with the red head's. Leading Gaara's tongue out of its cavern, Sasuke sucked softly causing a small moan to come from the boys lips.

The raven moved his head back slowly, but the devil pushed his lips back to the boys and pulled Sasuke closer, trapping him in his arms. Gaara deepened the kiss and pressed himself to Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped for air as the red head let the boy take a breath. The raven's head hurt as he began to do things that he wasn't generally planning on doing.

The raven pushed forward and pressed his lips to Gaara's jaw, moving his lips up and down the jaw line. Gaara smirked and let his prey continue, fixated on that one line on the red head's face.

"Does this please you, kitten?" Gaara lifted the raven's head so that their eyes could meet. "Shall I continue with what I want, or should you lead the way?" He was testing the boys state of mind.

Sasuke hesitated to answer. His head was throbbing, but his heart ached for more. He mumbled, "Continue," and Gaara smiled widely as Sasuke's face reddened.

The red head flattened Sasuke's back against the floor and began to trail kissed down the boy's abdomen.

Sasuke shivered as he felt the devil move his way down to his erect member. He shut his eyes tightly and covered his face with an arm, grasping at the wooden floor with this other hand. It was too much for the raven to handle. His mind raced as he felt the red head open up the ravens legs for more room to wonder.

Gaara traced his fingers up and down the boy's thigh receiving a slight moan from the dark haired boy. The red head grasped the erect member, answering the raven's silent plea.

A shiver went straight up Sasuke's back as he doubled over with the pleasure of the warm fingers across his hardened flesh.

Gaara enjoyed this reaction and put his other hand to a nipple on the raven's chest and began to fondle it. Gaara got an approving moan from that gesture and moved his lips to the head of the erect member, slowly encircled the tip with his lips.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and, involuntarily, he moved his hands to the red heads locks and he pushed the head down for more pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you enjoyed this addition on the pleasure! I'll write more as soon as I get the time, which is hopefully soon! I mean...I'm writing the next one right now...but...writers block on some things...but it'll go away soon. Please wait! I'll get it up soon enough!<strong>

**Comment!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys. Its just been too long. I haven't had much time to do a lot of updating and stuff... Gomen...**

**But now I can make it up with this little snip bit? I hope?**

**Also, I didn't get my beta to read this one, so if there are any mistakes, just let me know? Maybe I'll fix it if I find the time to...maybe...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gaara obeyed and began to suck slowly moving the member further into his mouth. His tongue circled the stick in steady movements.<p>

Sasuke's back arched as his mind went completely blank. He felt every movement of the red head as he worked on his lower half slowly bringing him to his climax.

Without warning Gaara moved his hand from one of Sasuke's nipples down to the twitching balls of joy that held the raven's white love juices. He fondled the sack slowly in tune with the movements of his mouth on the boy's member.

The dark haired boy moved his hips up, but he gained no more traction than Gaara allowed. The red head smirked as he continued his slow movements on the raven's body.

Sasuke swallowed hard as sweat started to break out on his body. Gaara had moved his mouth from the member and started quick pumps of his hand. He licked the head slowly and he continued with the steady movements of his hand.

Sasuke's eyes crossed as he felt pleasure that he never had before. His whole body was twitching with excitement as the red head pumped with one hand and rubbed the raven's thigh with the other, no longer focusing on the dark haired boy's sack of love.

Sasuke's hands pushed on Gaara's head. He needed to stick his swollen member back into the boy's mouth. He was about to climax and he needed it now. The pressure was building up inside and the pain did its best to torture the raven.

The redhead smirked. He was enjoying this outcome more and more as the seconds ticked by. Gaara wonder how much longer the boy would hold out. He gave in and allowed the raven to lead.

Sasuke's mind rushed. His whole lower half was swelling with pleasure. The warm, wet cavern allowed more than the allotted pleasure that he was used to.

The dark haired boy felt the release before the pain. Gaara had known that the boy was about to explode, but felt it unnecessary for the dark haired boy to feel any more satisfaction before he did. So instead of allowing just release, the redhead simply applied teeth.

The raven haired boy yelped. He hadn't expected Gaara to wound him. The surprise and pain was over whelming. He arched and, as his seed spilled to the floor, grasped his throbbing member.

"Bastard," Sasuke spit as he tried to curl and lose the pain.

Gaara sat back and stared at his kitten as it curled with pain. He was amused with the reaction that the boy gave. His sex toy still was aroused and confused.

Sasuke cursed himself. His cock was still full and hard. He thought that it would go down with a turn off of pain, but instead…instead it just turned him on more.

Gaara crawled over the raven and locked eyes with him. "You still want more, kitten?"

Sasuke was about to strangle the boy above him when a hand grasped his love stick again. "That was welcoming," as the dark haired boy let out a moan. "Now then, shall we try something different?" Gaara tugged at his own trousers and began to pull them down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it and, or course, the cliff hanger, AGAIN!<strong>

**Love ya! And sorry again for my lazy ass not being put into gear!**

**COMMENT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long to get this one up. It was a bit more difficult with writers block...but I got it done. Again, I hope you enjoy this master piece of a cliff hanger! Enjoy it more than you should! lol**

* * *

><p>Sand slowly slid up Sasuke's back. It sent a shiver down the boy's back making him tremor with delight as the pathway of sand twisted around both his arms and down to his hands. The sand pulled until his arms were together above Sasuke's head and held them in place.<p>

The dark hair boy's face was completely flushed. His heart was racing and his mind was blank. He was feeling ultimate pleasure just from the sand moving across his body. His member, which twitched with every movement of the sand, stood fully erect and stone hard. The floor around him was no longer the cold hard wood floor that he remembered. It was warm and full of heat from where both the boy's bodies had been.

Sasuke felt the sand again as it moved down his front to separate his legs. They also pulled, but pulled them apart. The sand made Sasuke's legs bend and his hips lift.

Gaara, who was watching his canvas take form, smirked as the dark haired boy's face instantly become pale as the sand took its course to make a path for the redhead to plummet into his kitten.

Gaara's pants had already been tugged off and he started to work on his boxers.

The raven pulled at the sand that held his hands above his head, but they didn't give. "What do you-" but Sasuke held his tongue when he saw the flesh emerge from the redhead's black boxers.

"What do I...?" Gaara asked in a mocking tone. "But, of course, I plan to make my kitten know his place as my pet." The redhead smirked as he moved forward. He leaned in and pressed his growing member to Sasuke's hard cock. "I want my kitten to know that he is mine. That he is forever my play toy."

Sasuke winced as the redhead began to move his hips and squeeze both rods of flesh against each other. He moaned hard as Gaara sped up. With the movement of the loose skin on each member made Sasuke shiver with delight as more ripples of pleasure spilled through his stone hard sex drive.

Gaara began to pull his hand away when Sasuke moaned, "No…don't…" The raven tugged at his hands. He wanted to much for the redhead to continue the pleasant rush of bliss through his member.

The redhead grinned. His kitten was starting to learn.

"So, you don't want me to stop?" Gaara teased as he gripped Sasuke's throbbing cock. "Tell me what you want me to do, then." The redhead paused and watched his confused cat breathe in heavily.

The raven moaned as Gaara squeezed harder on the flesh. Sasuke pulled at the air above his head. He was itching for more. Just from the touch of the redhead made him shiver and crave for more.

"I'm waiting, kitten." Gaara moved in closer to Sasuke's ear. "Tell me," he whispered, then licked the lobe of the raven's ear breathing softly into its crevasses.

Sasuke moaned as a chill slowly made its way down his body. The pure pleasure he was getting just from the small saliva that the redhead poured onto his ear made his shiver with delight. The raven's hips moved up and his eyes went hazy. He wanted so much more, but felt the embarrassment hit hard as the boy above him began to grin.

Sasuke turned his head and shut his eyes tightly. "P-please," he muttered, "don't…stop…"

Gaara moved in closer and pulled Sasuke's face so that they where only breaths apart. "What was that my kitten?" He placed a light kiss on the lips of the dark haired boy. "I didn't catch what you wanted."

Sasuke's eyes stared up into the glossy redheads'. He was mesmerized by the brilliant blue. His mind steadied and the dark haired boy lifted his head for another short kiss. He studied Gaara's expression and pressed his body to the boy above him. "I…"Sasuke's hesitated, took in a hard breathe, and then murmured, "I want you…"

Gaara's grin grew. He pressed down on his kitten and planted a hard kiss on the soft velvet lips of the boy below him. "How?" Gaara said teasingly.

Sasuke's face flushed darker. He was not prepared to talk. His mind was blank before embarrassing words entered his mind. He didn't want to speak.

The dark haired boy's lips started to tremble. He wanted the devil above him, but was too afraid to admit it. Then he reconsidered. It was more like he needed the red head and just didn't want to fall into the trap of unwillingly becoming his slave.

Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed his head up into another deep tongue sucking kiss. His saliva soaked into the other boy's mouth as he continued to pull the red head into the long kiss.

When Sasuke pulled back, he gazed into the eyes above him. "I…" He hesitated. "I want you i-inside me…I need you…inside me…" Sasuke kissed again softly, but quickly pulled back when he felt the tip of the devil's sex drive press against his opening.

"If you wanted it so badly, why didn't you say so?" Gaara smirked and quickly shoved his hard cock into Sasuke's tight hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too bad! I'm glad some of you are sticking with me in these hard times of writers blocks! And again, these cliff hangers keep you coming back for more. I'm sorry to disappoint, but the next chapter may take more time.<strong>

**Stay tuned for more to come!**

**Comment!**


End file.
